


Join Us (And Die)

by imapsychiatristgetlost



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Café Musain, Canon Era, F/M, Gen, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, btw i really love eponine gavroche courfeyrac and grantaire so expect them having major roles, i will add character tags and important relationship tags along the way, there are many more (platonic) relationships but i'm not gonna list all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapsychiatristgetlost/pseuds/imapsychiatristgetlost
Summary: A zombie apocalypse has broken out in Paris and killed most of its citizens. What was meant to be a rebellion against the government has turned into a fight for survival against undead people.Everyone has to choose for themselves if they stay and if they dare.Beyond the barricade is there a world these people long to see?
Relationships: Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta (mentioned), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Courfeyrac & Gavroche Thénardier, Grantaire & Gavroche Thénardier, Joly/Musichetta, Les Amis de l'ABC Friendship, Éponine Thénardier & Gavroche Thénardier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the first chapter isn't too confusing. It's just a little insight into the main characters's lives.
> 
> Kudos and especially comments are always appreciated and before anyone asks: Yes, the title is a The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals reference, though there won't be any references in the story. The title just fits really well, you'll see why.

»We have to leave, Cosette!«

»No, we can't!«, Cosette cried, tears in her eyes. It pained Valjean seeing his daughter like this, but he had no choice. Staying would be they certain death. Valjean didn't know the reason for Cosette so frantically wanting to stay, and he didn't care. He wanted what was best for her, and right now that meant surviving, no matter what.

»Papa, please.« Her voice was just a whisper now and Valjean had to hold back tears that were forming in his eyes.

»I promise to give you everything you want, but in order to do that we have to get out of here alive.«

Cosette smiled through tears. »I know, Papa. But this is something that you can't give me.«

~~~

»No, this can't be! They must be away just for tonight! But she said she would be here!«

Éponine watched the man she loved so dearly ran around in the garden in distress. She felt guiltier than she ever had in her life, palming the note with the name _Marius_ written on it in her hand.

Marius turned to Éponine, seized her shoulders and looked into her eyes. »I know this is a lot to ask, but can you find out where she is one more time? Please?«

Éponine couldn't resist these puppy eyes, so she complied.

»Thank you, you're the best!« Marius placed a little peck on her forehead, which almost made her flinch in shock. He turned around and climbed over the wall through the broken fence. »Are you coming?«, he asked before eventually jumping to the other side.

Éponine looked at the note in her hand. Should she open it? It probably said where Cosette was now, and Éponine didn't want to lie to Marius saying she didn't know. So she eventually put away the note and decided to worry about it later.

~~~

»Have you seen Gavroche today?« Courfeyrac had asked everyone in the Café Musain that question now and everyone had given him the same answer.

»Relax, man.« Combeferre put a hand on his friend's shoulder. »He's fine.«

»How do you know?« Courfeyrac shook his hand off. »It's more dangerous than ever to be outside all by yourself, you know that, 'Ferre. Even for such a tough kid like Gavroche.«

»I'm with Courfeyrac on this one«, Grantaire interfered in their conversation out of nothing. »He should be here by now. Something is definitely wrong.«

Courfeyrac glanced at Grantaire thankfully.

»Anyone else coming with us?«, the latter asked the small group that had formed around them. Grantaire didn't have a bottle in his hands for once; he was actually serious about this.

»Coming where with you?« Everyone fell silent when Enjolras spoke up.

»Searching Gavroche«, Combeferre answered on behalf of Courfeyrac and Grantaire.

»No. We can't put so many lives at risk for one man.«

»He's not a man, he's just a child!«, Courfeyrac burst out.

»So he is even less useful to us.«

Combeferre reacted immediately and seized Courfeyrac by the arms to prevent Enjolras from a hurtful punch in the face.

»Then why don't you let me go?« Grantaire stepped in front of Enjolras and looked provokingly into his eyes. »I'm merely a drunkard, I'm just as useless.«

They stared at each other for several seconds that felt like an eternity for everyone else before Enjolras eventually said in the coldest tone: »Fine.« He turned around without any further words and sat down at a table alone.

»I'm still coming with you«, Courfeyrac, who was still upset, said to Grantaire determinedly.

»I'll cover you.« Courfeyrac nodded thankfully at Combeferre before discreetly following Grantaire outside.

~~~

He stood there with his back pressed against the door, not daring to breathe. The atrocious sound of undead people moving through the other rooms and approaching the door the little boy was leaning against filled his ears.

For the first time in his life he felt truly hopeless, not knowing how he could ever get out of there. He was thinking about the people he left behind, worrying about him. It wasn't right to do that to them just so he could have his moment of glory.

But it was too late for regret anyways now. This was the end of the little street urchin who was braver than was good for him.

He closed his eyes shut tightly as blows against the door behind him made his whole body shiver. »I'm so sorry«, were his last mumbled words before the door gave in and an adult's strong hand grabbed his arm tightly. A scream escaped the boy's mouth, which was covered by another hand in an instant.

»Shut it if you want to live!« The voice sounded familiar, but the boy couldn't get a grip on wherefrom.

The man had loosened the grip  
around his arm and let go off his mouth entirely. He urged the boy to remain close as he made a way through the zombies, taking them out one by one by putting bullets in their heads.

Seconds later they burst outside through the house's front door. No zombie was following them; all had been shot.

»You need to get out of here, the noise will draw more of these beasts.«

The boy got a clear sight of the man for the first time since he'd appeared out of nothing, and he finally recognized him.

»You are-« »Go!« the man interrupted him harshly. The boy didn't dare saying anything else or objecting, so he ran off to where he came from as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Combeferre watched Grantaire and Courfeyrac leave the Café and then turned to Enjolras. He wished he could go with them, but he didn't want to give Enjolras another reason to be mad; it was already enough that Courfeyrac had gone without his permission. 

Combeferre sat down at the table opposite of Enjolras. The latter didn't show any reaction, so Combeferre tried starting a conversation by asking: »How could you say these things?«

Enjolras looked at him now, frowning. »Because it's the truth. Risking several people's lives simply doesn't add up to saving one.«

»You can't be that heartless, Enjolras.« 

»Yeah?« He scoffed. »Do you rather want me hold a mass funeral just so you can say I have a heart?«

Combeferre put his hand on Enjolras', trying to soothe him, but was immediately cast off. 

»I am these people's leader, Combeferre. They confide in me. And sometimes being a leader means having to make a sacrifice in order to keep everyone else save.« 

»But you don't seem to understand that these people would rather hazard the consequences than to do nothing. What are we even fighting for if not for each other?«

Enjolras closed his eyes. »The truth is, I don't know. I don't know how we're going to survive this whole new situation, if we're going to survive it. I don't know what's wrong and what's right anymore. I don't know if I am even capable of being a leader.«

»You know that you don't have to do this all by yourself, right?« When Enjolras opened his eyes again, he looked at Combeferre's smiling face. »We're here for you just like you are here for us.«

Enjolras nodded slowly and Combeferre imagined seeing a little smile on his face as well.

~~~

»Where would a little boy like Gavroche most likely hide when in danger?« 

Grantaire turned around to look at Courfeyrac like he had lost his mind. »Hide? Bold of you to assume Gavroche is a coward.« 

Courfeyrac huffed. »I'm not assuming he's a coward, I'm assuming he is smart.« He fell silent and neither of them said anything for a few seconds. »Let's not fight about Gavroche, shall we? We both care about him, that's all that matters.«

Grantaire muttered something intelligible and agreed. They pursued making their way through the broken chairs, tables and other furniture silently. 

»Did you hear that?« Courfeyrac had suddenly stopped and made Grantaire do the same. 

»No«, came a plain answer. 

»I could swear I heard footsteps«, Courfeyrac insisted.

»Perhaps because we were walking seconds ago?« Grantaire was about to resume climbing over a piano when he was seized by his ankle and pulled down. 

»What the fuck, Cour-« Grantaire was interrupted by Courfeyrac's excited voice shouting out: »Marius? Marius!« 

Grantaire's ankle was released and he could see his acquaintance embrace a strange man. 

»Man, I haven't seen you since- I'm glad you're alright.« The man whose name apparently was Marius smiled awkwardly. 

»You too«, Courfeyrac replied with a less awkward smile. 

»Would anyone care to explain to me what's going on?« Marius and Courfeyrac turned simultaneously to Grantaire in surprise like they had forgotten he was even there. 

»Marius, Grantaire. Grantaire, Marius«, Courfeyrac introduced the strangers to each other. 

»Nice to meet you«, Marius said.

»Can't say the same about you.«

»Marius Pontmercy, what the hell do you think you're doing?« A dark-skinned woman had appeared on a piece of furniture about a meter above the three men. With her hands gracefully on her hips and her hair softly being blown back by the wind she looked like an actual goddess. 

That's at least what Courfeyrac thought.

»Oh yeah, I'm not alone by the way. This is Éponine.« 

Éponine climbed down to the men's level and greeted them curtly. 

»Marius, you can't just approach random strangers in a fucking zombie apocalypse«, she said in a voice so calm as if exactly the opposite of a zombie apocalypse was going on. 

»They're not strangers«, Marius defended himself. »At least Courfeyrac isn't.« 

Éponine shook her head, but didn't scold Marius any further. 

»So what are you guys even doing out here all alone?«, Marius changed the subject.

»We could ask you the same thing«, Grantaire grunted. 

»We are actually looking for Gavroche«, Courfeyrac replied, ignoring Grantaire. 

»What do you mean?« Éponine's eyes widened in shock. »Where is he? Is he okay?«

»You know him?«

»He's my brother!«, Éponine yelled. She took a deep breath. »I'm sorry, I shouldn't have flipped, you couldn't have known.« 

»It's okay.« Courfeyrac gently touched Éponine's hand, which made her look up. »We really care about him too, that's why we're here.«

»Maybe we should get going«, Marius mumbled. He felt awkward being the only one not knowing who that Gavroche was, but also there was a not-so-friendly looking figure approaching the four.


	3. Chapter 3

Gavroche ran through the lifeless streets faster than he had ever run in his life. He had never been so close to death before. It was once again pure luck he had gotten out of there. 

After a short while of running Gavroche had to stop. He wasn't that untiring after all. He decided to take cover under a couch that was at the bottom of the barricade. 

He wasn't very far from the Café Musain anymore and suddenly doubts came across Gavroche's mind. The students would certainly not welcome him back with open arms; on the contrary, Gavroche bet they must be real pissed at him. 

But not going back wasn't a solution either. He'd have to endure their -justified- fury for a bit and then just go on. 

Gavroche hadn't realized how tired he was until he felt his eyes close without having control over it. He wanted to rest for just a little while before pursuing his way back, but his body wanted something different, and he fell fast asleep under the couch at the barricade. 

~~~

»Anyone have a knife or something?«, Courfeyrac said under his breath. The others shook their heads. »Then I suggest we get out of here as quickly as possible.«

»Or«, Grantaire said with a slightly too long pause »we throw the piano at them.«

»No offense, but I prefer the other guy's plan.«

Grantaire merely shrugged at Éponine's statement and one after another they rapidly climbed to the other side of the barricade. 

Marius was the last and started building up the barricade higher after conquering it. »So they can't follow us«, was his reasonable explanation. 

It went well until he tried lifting a couch. 

»Let me help you«, Courfeyrac offered, not fancying a discussion about why it was a bad idea. 

Grantaire and Éponine both gasped when a small body was revealed beneath the couch. 

»Gavroche!«, Éponine whispered. Now Courfeyrac and Marius reacted as well. They carelessly put the couch down and just stared at the little boy. No one dared to move until Courfeyrac eventually brought himself to kneel down next to Gavroche. 

»His heart is beating«, Courfeyrac breathed. Everyone else sighed in relief. Courfeyrac gently shook the little boy in order to wake him up. He blinked and looked at the older man's face in confusion. 

»What's going on?« 

Courfeyrac couldn't help himself but catch Gavroche in a tight embrace. 

»You're choking me, Courf.« 

»Sorry.« Courfeyrac let go off him and only now Gavroche saw the others standing around them. He froze when he spotted Éponine. They stared at each other in silence for a very long time. 

»Éponine?«, Gavroche finally whispered. She stumbled down to him and was immediately caught in a hug. Éponine hesitantly put her hands around Gavroche, barely believing this was really happening. 

After they had parted, Éponine wiped away the tear that was rolling down her brother's cheek. 

»Very touching all of this, but we should really go back«, Grantaire mumbled. 

~~~

25 days. Javert had started counting the day he left the police behind to protect a gamin from a horde of zombies. He had abandoned his own people for a kid he neither knew or cared about. 

After that he hadn't dared going back to the police department. In a time like this they were better off without a person they couldn't rely on. 

Within these 25 days Javert hadn't exchanged words with anyone up to a few minutes ago. He had never intended to speak to the gamin and even have him recognize him. 

But it didn't matter anymore at this point. Both of them were going to die sooner or later, there was no use for regrets. 

~~~

Loud footsteps announced the arrival of clearly more people than had left the café a while ago. Courfeyrac was the first to come up the steps. Enjolras approached him and looked disdainfully at the strangers that stood behind Courfeyrac.

»This is my friend, Marius, and his friend, Éponine«, he explained. 

»Éponine is my sister!«, Gavroche added. 

»So you found him, good.« Enjolras was gladder about it than he showed. No one looked like they had been hurt. But Enjolras knew that they had luck this time, and that that wasn't going to always be the case.


	4. Chapter 4

Éponine was indecisively turning that letter in her hands. She couldn't give it to Marius; he would know that she'd kept it from him. She could just open it herself and not tell Marius how she found out where Cosette is; he hadn't cared before, he wasn't going to care now. Though her conscience was begging her to do so, her emotions stopped her.

»Is that letter for Monsieur Pontmercy?«

Éponine flinched at the sudden interruption of her thoughts. Courfeyrac was leaning against a wall behind her and grinning mischievously.

»What, are you embarrassed?«

Éponine internally sighed in relief; Courfeyrac thought that she had written the letter, not stolen it.

»Yes, it is, and no, I'm not.«, Éponine replied confidently.

»Shall I bring him the note?«, Courferac offered.

»No!«, Éponine burst out. Then, more tranquil, she added: »It's not finished yet.«

Courfeyrac nodded. »Then I'm not going to bother you any further.«

Eponine watched him go away before turning her attention back to the letter. After a few more minutes of hesitating, she finally put it away.

~~~

»What does that taste like?«

»You'll find out sooner or later.«

»But I wanna know now!«

Grantaire gave in defeatedly. It wasn't the first time Gavroche wanted to try what he was drinking. The first time Grantaire had actually been about to let him, but Enjolras and Courfeyrac yelling at him to never do that again had manifested in his brain. But that incident had occurred several months ago and perhaps _never_ was over by now.

So Grantaire handed his bottle of wine to Gavroche, who was sitting on his lap. Gavroche firstly smelled the liquid. He sniffed at it in disgust which made made Grantaire smirk, but that didn't stop the boy. Gavroche took a sip and spit most of it out immediately.

»How can you drink that?«

»Habit.«

They remained quiet until Grantaire eventually broke the silence by saying: »You promise to never scare me like that again.«

»Oh my god!«, Gavroche called out with his cockney accent. »I thought at least you wouldn't annoy me with that, R.«

Grantaire put his hands on the boy's shoulders. »And I won't. I just want you to know that I care.«

~~~

Everyone was gathered around Enjolras for an "important announcement" as he had declared.

Marius made his way to Éponine; though he knew Courfeyrac, he was rather lost between all these people. With Éponine by his side he felt in some way a little at home.

»What do you think he wants?«, Marius whispered.

»I don't know, perhaps welcome us wholeheartedly«, Éponine replied sarcastically.

Enjolras raising his voice silenced them.

»You may or not have gotten wind of a certain incident that occurred recently, involving a man being outside on his own without telling anyone where he went, putting the lives of two other men at risk who went searching him.«

Éponine quietly scoffed at that, while Marius was mostly fascinated by how Enjolras put all of that into one sentence.

»Wait.«

Everyone turned their heads in the direction the high-pitched voice had come from. Gavroche made his way through the crowd and confidently took his place next to Enjolras. The man looked down at the little boy, but he didn't seem annoyed or disdainful, but rather patient and expectant.

Gavroche took a deep breath to calm himself and then started talking in a loud and clear voice: »The man Enjolras is referring to is me. I know that what I did was wrong and selfish. I was trying to impress all of you and earn your respect by collecting guns and ammunition all alone. But it backfired and I got captured in a room by a horde of zombies. I only got away thanks to the help of... a man.«

He fell silent for a moment.

»I'll accept whatever punishment you have for me.«

Gavroche fixed his eyes on the ground and waited uneasily for a reaction.

»You won't have to face any punishment. Meeting dismissed.«

Gavroche looked up in surprise, but the leader had already turned away from him and was saying something to Feuilly, so Gavroche didn't want to bother him.

~~~

Éponine was definitely proud of her brother. He clearly was respected by the adults and for a good reason. He saw his error instead of running away from it. Éponine could only guess that he always acted that way.

She did feel a little bad for him, but he would learn from things like this. And if Gavroche still was the kid she had last seen years ago, which seemed to be the case, she knew he wouldn't want to be indulged now.

~~~

»Hey, Gav«, Courfeyrac called his friend. He hadn't looked so downcast a long time and it hurt Courfeyrac. The street urchin was one of the most positive people, if not the most positive person Courfeyrac knew. The most fascinating thing about him was the genuineness of his positivity. One could think Gvaroche merely always appeared happy, but he really was. Conversely that meant that when once in a while he wasn't that elated little boy, something seriously bothered him.

»Enjolras respects you. He isn't mad at you, just worried about everyone.«

Gavroche huffed softly. »Thanks, Courf.« He didn't say anything else, but also didn't move.

»Is there anything else you want to say?«

Gavroche hesitated a little but then moved closer to Courfeyrac and whispered into his ear: »The man I was talking about who saved me... was Javert.«


	5. Chapter 5

Three days had passed since Cosette and her father had left Rue Plumet. She hadn't heard from Marius since then and it worried her. Had he even received the letter? Or did he just not care anymore now that she didn't live conveniently close?

»Don't you want to go outside?« Valjean had entered Cosette's room and caught her gazing pensively out of the window. She sighed. 

»I would, but... it's so lonely here.« 

Valjean narrowed his eyes. »Here are more people than where we used to live.«

»But they're all strangers.«

»Then let's meet new people.«

Cosette smiled at her dad; reluctantly, but genuinely. She got up and followed him outside. It was so peaceful here. Cosette had gotten used to the lifelessness and sinister atmosphere of the zombie invaded town.

»Do you think there are still people alive where we left?«

»I don't know. Why are you asking?«

»Oh, no particular reason.«

~~~

So far Gavroche hadn't told anyone else about his encounter with Javert and Courfeyrac seemed to have kept silent about it as well. He didn't think it was something to worry about, it was rather that he was curious and would love to investigate the matter further, but he knew better than to do so.

»Gavroche, we're going to go get new provisions, you watch out about the ones staying behind.« 

Gavroche rolled his eyes at Courfeyrac. »You're just saying that so I don't ask why I can't come with you.« 

»Damn, I forgot how smart you are.«

Only minutes later Courfeyrac, Enjolras, Marius, Jehan and Bossuet had left the café. Gavroche joined Éponine and Grantaire who were chatting and suddenly fell silent when he approached them, but then happily involved them in their conversation.

~~~

Running errands had gone smoother than Enjolras had expected. They did have to hide one or two times, but there hadn't been the slightest remarks of a fight. Enjolras started to believe that the situation was beginning to fall back. The attacks were becoming less. The incident with Gavroche had been the worst within the last few weeks. 

»Enjolras!« The blonde felt a harsh bump into his side and was shoved against a stonewall. He was dizzy from banging his head against the wall, but as soon as he could see clearly again, he got a glimpse of the bald man who had pushed him aside. Due to his head injury it took Enjolras a moment longer to realize the blood streaming down Bossuet's chest. His shirt was ripped from the collar to the bottom. 

Now Enjolras was just blankly staring at the body that was slowly sinking to the ground. He barely even perceived the shocked screams coming from Courfeyrac, Marius and Jehan. He could feel his knees getting weaker until he eventually sank to the ground as well and lost consciousness. 

~~~

No one had seen it coming. Except for Bossuet. He had been ahead of the group for just a short amount of time, nothing intentional. Enjolras had been close behind him, and when the zombie attacked him, Bossuet was the only one near enough to react in time. And he did, without any hesitation. 

Now he was lying on the ground, bleeding to death and breathing his last breath. He didn't even manage to form proper last words, just stifled sounds that lapsed into silence as his entire body relaxed. 

~~~

People nervously whispered and paced through the café when Courfeyrac and Jehan entered carrying Enjolras, followed by only Marius. 

»Where is Bossuet?« Joly was the one to ask the dreaded question. Courfeyrac looked at him and Musichetta who had put an arm around her lover. He knew that she was not only Joly's, but had also been Bossuet's mistress. Joly and Bossuet had been similar close as Combeferre and Courfeyrac were. He could not even imagine losing his best friend, and now he had to tell them that their friend and lover was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Combeferre was at his leader's side when he finally opened his eyes. He was too baffled to say anything for a few minutes. He just looked at Combeferre for a moment and then around the small room they were in. 

»Bossuet...?«, was the first word Enjolras was able to produce after a while of silence. 

»He is dead«, Combeferre utterred, firmly putting his hand on Enjolras' shoulder to prevent him from jolting up, which he as expected tried. 

»You've been passed out for hours, you need to rest.«

»Yes, of course, that old empty phrase. I know you are worried, Combeferre, but so am I, and I won't be able to rest lying here, not knowing what's happening to my friends.«

~~~

Everyone's head automatically turned to the leader in red when he came up the stairs. He looked terrible; his usually curly blonde hair was still deep red and sticky from the blood and his entire appearance looked defeated instead of ambitious. 

»You weren't supposed to let him out already!«, Courfeyrac grabbed Combeferre's arm and pulled him aside. 

»I know, but you know him. You wouldn't have been able to keep him in there any longer than I.«

~~~

Grantaire was absentmindedly nipping on his bottle when Enjolras appeared, looking worse than he ever had before. The attention Enjolras' mere presence had drawn withdrew again quickly. No one wanted to bother him, but Grantaire was different. He couldn't bear to look at his leader like that. 

So without thinking too much about it, Grantaire approached Enjolras. 

»You should clean that, have you seen yourself?« Playfully but gently, he patted the unwounded side of Enjolras' head. 

»In fact, I haven't«, Enjolras grumbled. »Just scram, you're the last person I want to talk to right now.«

»Alright, just tryna help«, Grantaire defended himself, playing offended. But he did leave Enjolras alone on his request; there was no sense in bugging the man who already could not stand him any further. 

~~~

Marius was restless since Bossuet had been killed right before his eyes. He couldn't help himself but think of Cosette who was out there somewhere. He did feel a little bad for caring more about her than about the people he was in direct contact with, but what could he do? He didn't know them like he knew Cosette.

»Hey, Marius.« Marius winced at Éponine addressing him. 

»Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.«

»It's fine«, Marius reassured her. »I was just thinking about... something«

Éponine nodded, the look on her face unreadable. 

»I just wanted to check on you. You've not been the same since you came back here after the incident with Bossuet. Is there something I can do for you?«

Marius remained silent, contemplating her offer. It would be real insensitive towards Bossuet's friends to ask of her what he wanted to. But on the other hand this was about him, not them. 

»Actually, there is. I know I'v asked this before, but finding Cosette has never been more important to me, so if you cou-«

»I will do what I can.« Éponine smiled, and Marius smiled back, not even knowing what that smile meant. 

»I'm gonna try to get some sleep then«, Marius interrupted the silence. He went downstairs into the big part of the café where mattresses were laid down on the floor for people to sleep on. It was the first thing the Les Amis did when they realized they had to keep together and stay inside Marius had been told; arrange a place they could sleep more or less comfortably.

~~~

It was really just getting worse with time passing. Now there was another reason for Éponine to give Marius the freaking letter, and she wanted to do something to make him happy more than ever. But Éponine was beginning to realize that in order to do that, she'd have to sacrifice her own happiness. 

She quietly made her way to the improvised dormitory and tiptoed to the sleeping figure of Marius. She looked at his face a little too long before putting the letter down next to his mattress and eventually went to sleep on a mattress on the other side of the room herself. 

The next morning Éponine was woken up by a person she didn't recognize at first. Only after sitting up and blinking extensively she remembered the man's name was Courfeyrac. She looked around and realized they were alone in the large room. 

»Where is everyone?«, Éponine mumbled. 

»Well, Marius found a letter by his mattress when he woke up this morning-«

»And now he's off to find Cosette«, Éponine finished the sentence, more talking to herself. 

»How do you...?«

»Please, don't ask.«

Courfeyrac really didn't inquire any further, which amazed Éponine and she was more than thankful for it.

~~~

Gavroche couldn't believe it. When he'd run off everyone made a drama out of it, but now Marius had done the same and no one seemed to care. Courfeyrac had explained to Gavroche that it was because Marius wasn't a part of the Les Amis. He had only arrived a few days ago and now changed his mind about staying. In the letter Marius had left behind he said that he was looking for a girl named Cosette whose address he had found in a letter by his mattress. Gavroche didn't know how all of that added up, but he didn't care either since he was mainly bothered by the inequality between him and Marius. 

When Éponine, who had slept by far the longest came up the stairs followed by Courfeyrac, Gavroche ran up to them. 

»Did you hear?«, he asked his sister with a mix of excitement and fury. »Marius did-« 

»Yeah, I know. Courfeyrac told me.« Éponine lowered herself to one knee so she was about the same height as her brother. She took his face in her hands like Courfeyrac sometimes did when he was being especially serious and looked at Gavroche in a for his taste way too concerned manner. 

»I can imagine how you feel about that, but don't you dare using Marius as an excuse to run off again.«

Éponine let go off him and Gavroche looked to Courfeyrac for support, but his expression told him that he shared Éponine's opinion on the matter. Not that Gavroche had expected anything else, he had just slightly hoped that now his sister was there to worry, maybe Courfeyrac would act less like a mother. He couldn't have been more wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Éponine needed to distract herself somehow to not worry herself to death. She knew she was worried by far the most about Marius. Perhaps she was even the only one who was worried at all. Courfeyrac and Marius may be friends, but he didn't seem to be too concerned. Or was Éponine just once again too absorbed with herself to pay attention to anyone else? 

As if she had summoned him, Courfeyrac appeared in Éponine's eyesight. 

»Do you want to talk about it?«, he said hesitantly. 

»W-what exactly do you mean?«, Éponine inquired, truly not knowing what he was referring to. 

»I don't know. Marius, I guess.« Courfeyrac fell silent for a second. »God, that sounded weird.« Hechuckled. 

»Yeah, it did.« Éponine relaxed and even got out a little laugh herself for the first time in a while. Courfeyrac seemed to be exactly the distraction she needed right now. 

»I mean, we don't really know each other, but what connects us is that we both care about Marius, right?«

»Yeah, I real- we do. And he may not be the smartest sometimes, but he's determined and will come back.«

»Yes, he will.«

Éponine didn't know whether Courfeyrac believed what he said, but she really needed to hear that from someone else. She needed to hear that everything was going to be fine, even if it was a lie. 

~~~

Joly was watching Musichetta give out drinks for everyone who needed or wanted it -which meant 90% of the drinks were going to Grantaire- from the distance. He didn't drink himself; too many dangerous illnesses were connected with alcohol. But the urge to just forget about his hypochondria and chuck down the strongest alcohol he could find had never been stronger. 

He sighed deeply and eventually got up, walking behind the counter to encounter his girlfriend. She was just about to get another bottle to shake out shots for Feuilly and Bahorel, but he stopped her. 

»Give yourself a break«, Joly mumbled. »They can help themselves, you don't need to do all the work.«

»I know, Joly.« She forced a smile. »But I want to, it's the least I can do.«

Joly took Musichetta's hand a placed a kiss on it. »If you change your mind, you know where to find me.« He retreated, holding her hand until he was too far away and had to let go off her. 

~~~

Admittedly Grantaire was right about Enjolras needing to clean himself, but he would never admit that to his face. Enjolras was alone in the dormitory which had a bar since it actually was the main part of the café they had made their dormitory. But it had taken no argument to agree that at daytime they would stay in the part of the café that had been their meeting spot for revolutionary plans. 

Enjolras quickly washed the blood from his hair in a bucket of cold water. He felt like it was a waste of water since it was more precious now than ever before. That's why he tried using as little as he could, but it was still enough to drench all his hair. 

»Isn't that a waste of water?« Enjolras slightly winced at the unexpected encounter. Though, who was he kidding? He should expect an encounter by Grantaire all the time. 

»Don't come at me with your hypocrisy now«, Enjolras grumbled. 

»Just tryna be more responsible.«

»Yes, of course.«

»I'm serious! Why don't you let me on the next run for errands?«

Enjolras wasn't sure whether Grantaire was joking. 

»I'll prove to you that I'm not totally useless.«

»Okay.«

»Come on, I promise to- wait, what?«

Enjolras approached Grantaire. »If only one small bad thing happens on your watch I swear to you I will make sure you never get to do anything you ask for ever again.« 

»Thank you!«, Grantaire said with an exaggerated smile. This time Enjolras could tell with all certainty the he was being his unserious provocative self. 

Enjolras figured that letting Grantaire do something couldn't turn out too bad. He was either going to prove himself useful -which Enjolras doubted- or he would not annoy him any longer. 

~~~

»And?« Gavroche was expecting Grantaire at the top of the stairs. 

»He allowed it«, Grantaire started and Gavroche was about to cheer, but was kept from it by Grantaire's frown »but he clearly doesn't think I will do any good.« 

»Screw Enjolras, he's a prick.« Gavroche patted his older friend on the back and though it didn't have any effect, Grantaire appreciated the gesture.

»You can't blame him, he's just doing what is best for everyone. And that includes not trusting me with things that require responsibility.« 

Gavroche remained silent for a moment.

»You did save me.«

»What? No, that was Courfeyrac and Éponine. I was just there, I didn't-«

»Courf told me you were the one who insisted on going look for me, even though Enjolras disapproved. I think it is very responsible to be there for your friends even if someone tells you not to.«

»But it was totally irresponsible towards everyone else.«

Gavroche shrugged. »Doesn't matter. What matters is that you're going to prove Enjolras wrong, R.«


	8. Chapter 8

Marius was freaking out. His decision to go find Cosette all alone was the most spontaneous decision he's ever made, and probably the stupidest one as well. He was glad that he at least thought of bringing a gun and a knife with him. It did make him feel safer, although he had no idea how to handle either if he was being honest.

Thus far Marius had not crossed a single zombie's path; no one could have so much luck, so it must be thanks to his impeccable hiding skills. It was only when he was surprised by two strong hands seizing him Marius realized that perhaps it was not his own cleverness, but rather the zombies' stupidity that got him so far safely.

At least he could tell with certainty that the hands belonged to a human and not to a zombie. Still he was scared to death and would have screamed if he wasn't too taken by surprise. When a familiar voice reached his ear Marius eventually slightly relaxed.

»Papa, what are you doing? Wait, is this Marius?«

»How do you know him?«, a deep voice, coming from behind Marius, grumbled.

»Let him go, he's harmless«, Cosette, whose voice Marius had recognized immediately, said. Marius wasn't exactly flattered by being called harmless, but he was grateful to finally be set free.

»You found me!«, Cosette called out happily and approached Marius to hug him. When they separated, Marius was finally able to get a glimpse of the man whom he finally recognized as Cosette's father, Jean Valjean. He frowned disapprovingly at Marius.

»Cosette, who is this man?«

She inhaled deeply.

»I think there is something I need to tell you.«

~~~

Valjean had expected that something like that would happen sooner or later, but now that it was actually happening he couldn't believe it. His daughter had seen a man behind his back for a while now. Though she said it had only been a few weeks, Valjean knew it was a lie. From the way they interacted he could tell that this was more than just a "few weeks" acquaintance.

But he didn't call Cosette out on it; it was of minor significance right now. What mattered was that Cosette was insisting on staying with Marius and Marius was insisting on going back to his friends that Valjean doubted even existed.

»It's a miracle he is even alive, Papa! We can't be separated again!«

Cosette's pleading made Valjean soft; if this man really meant so much to her, who was he to keep them apart? But what was just as important as making Cosette happy was keeping her safe, and Valjean was afraid there was no way to do both.

~~~

Not even an hour later, after Valjean had reluctantly agreed to going with Marius, and they had packed as much provisions as they needed and could carry, the three of them were once again out in the danger of being attacked by zombies any moment. The only difference was that it was the first time they were in this combination, but all three of them had gone through the horror that was merely being on the road before.

Cosette had never seen Marius so scruffy and weary. He always was that fine and wealthy gentleman, but now money didn't have any worth anymore and having clean, tidy clothing was everyone's smallest concern.

Cosette used to be slightly worried that she might like Marius solely for his looks and money, but she was proven wrong of that when she saw him, captured by her overprotective father, having risked everything for her, because that moment she realized all she wanted was to be with him, no matter what he looked like or gave to her.

~~~

It was ironic. He was a protector of the law, but by now Javert felt like he was more beyond the law than the gamin and his friends, although there weren't really any laws anymore to follow. It was survival of the fittest, and while Javert was very fit, he was also alone. It did have some advantages he realized, like being less likely to be found by anyone, which included zombies and humans at this point, but he also knew that if he was ever to be injured badly, he wouldn't make it.

»How far is it?«

Javert halted when he heard a familiar voice and almost gasped. 

»I think we're almost there«, someone mumbled in response.

Javert hid behind a corner and peeked around it. He got a glimpse of a man his age and two teenagers. As he had suspected, the man was no one else than Jean Valjean.


	9. Chapter 9

The atmosphere in the Café Musain was tense. Though most people there didn't know Marius at all, it was weird having a stranger around for a few days who then disappeared and most likely was never going to come back.

Éponine found herself spending most time with Courfeyrac. It was probably because they were both close to Marius and thus had something in common. Éponine felt like she should at least try to make other people's acquaintance, but it was hard for her to put effort into getting to know new people when all she could think about was one person.

~~~

Grantaire was just going up the stairs to the back of the café when rumbling from downstairs made him halt in his movement. He slowly turned around in suspicion and made his way back down. He drew the knife he was secretly always carrying with him. Telling by the noise there must be several zombies trying to break in the door. Except they weren't trying to break in, but _knocking?_

Grantaire had a very different suspicion now when approaching the door.

»Pontmercy?«

»Yes, it's me! Please let us in!« Grantaire relaxed and put the knife back in the inside of his waistcoat. But besides relieved he was also utterly surprised about Marius' return.

He opened the door and narrowed his eyes at Marius' companions. The girl must be his big love, but who was that grumpy old man?

Not that Grantaire cared. Enjolras was going to have to take care of them.

~~~

Marius seized Cosette's hand when they reached the top of the stairs. He felt like everyone was staring at them.

»I'm back«, was all Marius was able to utter at that moment.

As if that was the reassurance he had needed, Courfeyrac separated from the crowd and welcomed his friend with a tight embrace.

»This is Cosette, my- and her father, Valjean«, Marius introduced the strangers as soon as Courfeyrac let go of him, not so subtly interrupting himself. Everyone in the room knew what he was going to say, but they couldn't blame him for not doing so, considering that intimidating man who was standing right next to him was Cosette's father.

Finally Enjolras stepped forth. »We will gladly give you shelter, upon condition that you will provide this group with all you can give.«

It sounded very harsh, but it was the least anyone could do at this moment. If they didn't do so now, there wouldn't be anything to do anymore soon because they were all going to be dead.

»We will do what we can«, Valjean responded sternly, firmly putting his hand on Cosette's shoulder, which made Marius let go of her and take a step back.

~~~

The crowd dispersed; Marius' return and his companions had only been interesting for so long.

Éponine took her chance when no one was paying attention to Marius anymore and pulled him farther away from Cosette and Valjean.

»Marius!« She hugged him even longer than Courfeyrac had.

»'Ponine!« Marius hugged her back. »Where have you been?«

»Right here. I don't like attention from so many people.« She looked him right into the eyes.

»Who are you telling that«, Marius laughed and Éponine joined in on the laughing.

»I'm glad you're ok«, she uttered eventually.

»Believe me, so am I.« Marius fell silent for a moment. »Do you want me to introduce you to Cosette?«

Éponine almost gasped and only barely prevented herself from saying »Are you serious?!«, but she contained herself just as promptly.

»I'd love to, but I promised Gavroche to play with him, sorry.« Éponine was certain Marius would understand that her brother was more important to her than his -she cringed only thinking about her- girlfriend.

»Alright. I think I should go then...« Marius was nervously searching the room with his eyes. He exhaled in relief when he found who he was looking for and left Éponine standing alone.

»Playing with Gavroche, really?«

When Éponine turned around to face the person accosting her, she beheld Grantaire sneeringly nipping on his bottle.

»He really doesn't care too much if he accepts that as an excuse.«

»Just what I needed to hear right now, thanks.«

»C'mon, 'Ponine.« Grantaire put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to the bar's counter. »You know I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just saying out loud what we both know.«

Reluctantly Éponine sat down at the counter and even gulped the drink the bartender gave her on Grantaire's order.

»Marius will not be happy if he sees me drinking instead of being with Gavroche like I told him«, she mumbled.

»You need to stop caring so much about what Marius thinks«, Grantaire sighed.

Éponine got up. »You need to stop acting like you know me so well.«

»Let's not fight for Gavroche's sake. I'm his best friend and you're his sister.«

Éponine chuckled weakly. »He really is the only thing you care about, huh?«

Grantaire shrugged. »Perhaps.«


End file.
